History of Rock n Roll
by kliqIMB
Summary: An overall view of every Mega Man game known to date. This includes all the stuff you didn't see while you were playing the game.


(DISCLAIMER)

I have divided the title into three parts, the first is the game title (Mega Man, Mega Man V, Mega Man X3, Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Zero 2, Mega Man Battle Network, etc), the second is the chapter number, and the third is the name of the chapter. Please enjoy.

_**The History of Rock n Roll**_

**Mega Man **: _Prelude _: The Creation

Dr. Light paced his laboratory waiting for his computer to analyze the results of his newest work, a robot of a self-possessed intellect that could fight the evils of this world. No more would innocent cops be shot down in their prime, not with these bad boys on the street. Made of the recently discovered carbon-steel alloy, which is nearly indestructible as well as bullet proof and heat resistant, these robots are programmed with a sense of justice, honor, and dignity. They could hunt out villainous fiends and take them out with specialized weapons specific to each robot, but that was all a dream as far as Dr. Light was concerned.

'If only I could get the internal stabilizer to keep from malfunctioning,' thought Dr. Light to himself; as if to answer his thoughts and prayers his computer began to spit out sheets of paper with new formulas spread across them. Rejoicing at these sheets of paper any normal human being would have found as gibberish, Dr. Light began working on the computer chip beside him.

----------------------------------------TWO WEEKS LATER---------------------------------------

"Therefore I believe these robotic humanoids would be a very useful component to the betterment of mankind." A loud uproar of cheers and applause followed Dr. Light as he left the stage. Walking behind the curtains he was met with the face of his assistant, Dr. Wily.

"Oh, hello Wily," said Dr. Light, "I didn't see you there."

"That's okay, quite okay. Listen, hows about you come over to my place, I'm throwing a party for the unveiling tomorrow and I thought you might like to come."

"So there are no hard feelings about the government grant, the new Corvette, the women, the fame and fortune, or any of that?" Seething with anger and gritting his teeth Wily manages a, "No."

"Well that's good, no reason to be a party pooper."

"So you're coming," Wily's visage instantly brightened.

"Of course, why not? I'll have to meet you there though, got some stuff to go over for tomorrow," walking away Dr. Light didn't see Wily's conniving smile.

"You had better, because tomorrow you'll need all the preparation you can get."

----------------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT---------------------------------------

"Man this is some party Wily," said Light with a slight slur in his voice.

"Thanks, I thought it would be a blast. Glad you could come," replied Wily.

"Yeah, so you mentioned earlier you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh yes, follow me up to my room. I will speak with you there," moving through the crowd Wily leads his mentor to the stairs. Pausing Wily punches in a code on a secret panel in the rail that will allow him to continue without being incinerated. Continuing up the stairs Wily fumbles with something in his jacket and a barely audible click sound can be heard coming from his pocket. Arriving at the door Wily opens it and motions for Dr. Light to enter first. Walking ahead of Wily, Light's sixth sense goes off and he swings around in time for him to see Wily pull out a gun and point it at his head.

"Wily, put that thing away you'll poke someone's eye out."

"Listen to me old man; give me the code to the safe and everything will be alright."

"Now Wily why would I possible believe you. You have me at gun point, as soon I tell you the code the status quo will change and you can kill me."

"Alright," Wily replies scratching his chin, "here's what I'll do. You give me the code and I'll hand over the gun. Deal?" With no other choice left Dr. Light agrees.

"Okay, I held up my end of the deal now you hold up yours. Give me the gun."

"Here you g---" BANG! "Whoops my finger must have slipped." Putting away the gun Wily jumps out through the window into his jeep parked below the window.

'Tomorrow sure is gonna be fun,' thought Wily.

----------------------------------------- THE NEXT DAY -------------------------------------------

The crowd was in an uproar. No one knew where Dr. Light had gone to; some said it was him being fashionably late, others weren't so sure. Security was hard pressed to keep order in the auditorium. Suddenly, a crash echo's through the room as the ceiling gives way to a man flying in a helicopter.

"People of this fine city lend me your ears. Today starts my rule as mayor of this city. Any objections?" At this six robots came into the room staring menacingly at the crowd. "Good. Now as my first act as mayor I would like to introduce you to my personal body guard though some of you may recognize them as Dr. Light's robots."

"Meet Bomb Man," a robot stepped forward in red armor, with yellow on his arms and legs. He was carrying a large bomb in his left hand.

"Meet Ice Man," a second robot comes forth with light blue armor and a slightly Eskimo looking hood on with white fringes coming out. His hands, feet, and belt are white.

"Meet Elec Man," a mean looking robot stepped up with sharp black armor and red around his hand and feet. His face was adorned with an orange mask.

"Meet Fire Man," a robot with a flame protruding from his head stepped forward. His armor was mostly red with a little white below his waist and had on helmet with no visor.

"Meet Cut Man," rushing up to stage Cut Man wanted everyone to see him. A large scissor on top of his head spun out into the room as the red and white armored robot screamed in primal rage at the people.

"Meet Guts Man," a rumbling noise seemed to come from all directions as a heavyweight robot came into view. His armor was orange with a little red here and there around his bulbous muscles in his arms and legs.

"And last meet me Dr. Wily your new mayor," with that Wily left back through the ceiling with a final shout off "Kill them." The six robots went to reeking havoc on the people. Smashing, electrocuting, cutting, freezing, and melting away any that stood in their path. What they didn't see was a blue robot watching from the shadows vowing vengeance on all of them.

END OF PRELUDE


End file.
